Welcome to the Dark Side
by ferguson97
Summary: After being switched onto the Villainous Vultures, Courtney has some doubts on how good of a person she is. But her biggest concern is being the only "hero" on a team of villains. But when she recieves a suprise "welcome" from the last person she'd expect, she starts having seconds thoughts about disregearding her villain status. Courtney/Scott friendship. One-shot. Completed.


**Welcome to the Dark Side**

**Disclaimer:** The rights and characters of the Total Drama series belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, and its other various distributors. No profit is being made by the publication of this fan fiction. If I did own Total Drama, then Brick would be in All Stars, Noah would be a main character, and Gwuncan wouldn't be a thing.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language. No suggestive themes or violence here, kiddos.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know! I shouldn't be writing this when I haven't updated TDWT in over two weeks. But I have my reasons. Besides, Jamie is working on it for me. And this idea popped into my head for reasons unknown after watching the most recent episode of Total Drama All Stars.

I promise that I will update TDWT by the end of September. I know I said sooner, but school has been a pain in the butt. I'm sorry!

I hope that you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Tears rolled down Courtney's cheek as she ran into the cabin. She fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Courtney was strong-willed and stubborn, so she would _not_ let herself be seen crying in front of the others. Besides, looking weak wouldn't look good on a college application.

Courtney sniffled and stopped crying. She mentally scolded herself. _How could I be so pathetic?_

Despite her best attempts to be the bigger person and forget all about the whole 'Duncan and Gwen thing', she couldn't. After a random team switch, she was now on the same team as _Gwen_ of all people. That's not to say she would prefer Duncan over the brooding dark girl. She had no desire to be with Duncan again.

So why was she so angry and jealous?

Perhaps it was the fact that she was now on a team of all villains? The team switch was no doubt a ploy by Chris to pit everyone against her. The cruel host had used situations that occurred due to circumstance and human instinct and portrayed Courtney as a villain and Duncan as a hero.

_I am no villain!_ Courtney screamed inside her head.

The tan-skinned teenager stood up from her bed and stomped furiously over to the mirror above the dresser. She glared at her reflection, disgusted.

Where had it all gone wrong? She knew _exactly_ when her life went to hell: the second she showed any interest in that sociopathic criminal Duncan. Maybe if she ignored him back in the first season, she would have ended up winning the show. Maybe she and the others wouldn't even be here right now.

Her other mistake was ever trusting Gwen. _Gwen_. After being "friends" with her for nearly a whole season, she just stabbed her in the back by kissing her boyfriend.

Then Courtney realized that her fatal mistake was trusting anyone in the first place.

Did she really just think that?

Courtney sighed. "Maybe I really _am_ a villain."

"You got that right, sister."

"Just leave me alone Duncan," Courtney grumbled, not bothering to turn around. "I'm not in the mood."

A nasally laugh came from behind Courtney. Very confused, Courtney turned around. This wasn't the arrogant and cocky laugh that Duncan had. Courtney became even _more_ confused when she saw who was standing behind her.

"Scott?"

"The one and only," the orange-haired boy boasted, grinning toothily.

Courtney crossed her arms. "What the hell do you want? Come by to mock me or insult me?"

"Now what would give you that idea?"

"I don't know... your general attitude towards everyone here at camp?"

"Touché."

The CIT rolled her eyes. "Don't waste my time any further. What do you want? And this is the _girl_'sside of the cabin, pervert."

"I came by to welcome you to our team," Scott said, grinning. "Welcome to the dark side!"

Courtney scoffed.

"No, no, it's true," Scott continued. He swung his arm around Courtney and smiled. "Trust me. Who else are you going to bet on giving you such a warm welcome? Heather? New Heather? Alejandro?"

"Why should I trust any of them, including you?" Courtney spat. "This _is_ the villains' team, after all."

"Don't you just feel right at home?"

Annoyed, Courtney groaned and started to walk out the cabin. Scott stopped her.

"I want to make a proposal," Scott said.

"Aren't we both a little young to be getting married?" Courtney asked, raising a brow. "And you better have a ring."

Scott may not be the most social butterfly, but he recognized sarcasm, considering he used it a lot. "Cute," he scoffed. "But no. I was thinking something in the alliance category?"

"Hell to the no," Courtney snapped.

Scott laughed. "Then I'm sure you'll love getting voted off next."

Courtney was horrified. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

"Heather is playing Gwen and is head over heels for Al, so it's either you or me. Al is seducing Gwen and still likes Heather, so it's you or me. And Gwen is being charmed by them both so, hey, guess what? It's you or me."

Courtney scoffed. "I'll take my chances on them nixing you."

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Scott asked.

The CIT huffed and crossed her arms. "How do know I won't take that risk?"

"Because I've watched the first three seasons, sweetheart," Scott informed her. "I know who you are and how you work."

"Oh, and I suppose you are justified to make this claim, what with your doctorate in psychology and all?"

"Actually, I took a psychology course sophomore year," Scott explained.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It makes sense. You probably wanted to know how people work, since you obviously have no social skills. Your teacher must be terrible, since no improvement seems to be made."

Scott just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"My pappy was right," Scott snickered. "He said the hot ones are usually the crazy ones."

Courtney gasped in horror and slapped Scott across the face.

"Ouch," Scott said sarcastically.

"How _dare_ you insist that I'm mentally unstable? I'm the only mentally healthy one on this godforsaken island!"

Scott grinned. "'Mentally healthy' being the operative definition."

"The _what_?"

"It's a term I learned in psychology," Scott explained. "It's what you define a variable as, when it's something that can't be measured by science."

"I don't need a lecture from you," Courtney hissed.

Scott grinned. "But you _do_ need an alliance."

Courtney sighed deeply and poked Scott's chest. "_If_ I agree to be in an alliance with you, _you_ will do as I say. _You_ will listen to me, got it?"

"Of course," Scott chuckled. "I love a woman who takes charge."

"Hmm, you do strike me as someone who likes to be dominated."

"Screw you, I'm not Brick!" Scott barked.

Courtney nodded. "You're right, you're not. From what I saw, Brick was a gentleman."

"Yeah? And look how far being a gentleman got him. Look at how far being a dick got me."

"You still lost."

"I made it farther."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "But Cameron, a nice guy, still won!"

"Touché."

Courtney groaned. "You realize you aren't using that word correctly, right?"

"Is it pissing you off?"

"Yes."

Scott chuckled. "Then I'll make sure to keep doing it."

"I hate you."

"Same here, sister. Same here."

...

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those of you who know me, seeing a fan fiction starring these two would be shocking. But what's really shocking is how enjoyable Scott is this season and how tolerable Courtney is. Don't you love it when the writers give characters realistic development? (Dakota, Heather, and Harold, for example)

Sorry about it being so short, but just think of it like a mini-fic.

For those of you who have played GTA V... OH MY GOD, ISN'T IT SO AMAZING? I LOVE IT. I CAN'T WAIT TO BEAT IT. SUCH A GOOD GAME AND SO REALISTIC.

If you decide to review, thank you!


End file.
